Forum:2003-11-17. hi, by hungry hannah
hungry_hannah, 17/11/2003 2:02 AM :hi everyone, im new. :have u guyz all seen Hey Arnolds new movie?? its soooooooooooooooooo cool ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 17/11/2003 9:12 AM :what do you mean by new movie? ---- Phoebe, 17/11/2003 4:47 PM :The Jungle Movie : ---- Cool, 17/11/2003 6:54 PM :Newbie alert! :*Sounding the alarm* :"WHrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeoooooeoeeeeeeeooooooooreeeeeoooooo." :im board :-Stephen : ---- Lulu9913, 17/11/2003 9:28 PM :You saw the Jungle movie!! no way! when did that come out, how come you've seen it? They never even said anything about it. : ---- Phoebe, 17/11/2003 9:35 PM :If you're talking to me, I didn't see it. o.O I was replying to a question. Maybe I answered it incoreectly. o.O Sorry : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 17/11/2003 10:13 PM :hey..if you're messing around stop it. is there really a new movie and where?? I DEMAND to see it and to know about it!! TELL ME!!! : ---- Crimeny, 18/11/2003 1:27 PM :Nah, he couldn't see the jungle movie....Maybe Craig is is uncle or something...Who knows! :P xxx Usagi : ---- Cool, 18/11/2003 6:21 PM :hi everyone, im new. :have u guyz all seen Hey Arnolds new movie?? its soooooooooooooooooo cool :She's probably referring to "Hey Arnold The Movie". Noitced how I sounded the newbie alarm. Duh! :About as sharp as a sack of wet hammers. :Buuuuut...maybe there is some sort of "underground" thing going on, and the movie is sercetly being made were Nick wont know about it. But i doubt it! :-Stephen : ---- LovelySean, 27/12/2003 5:44 PM : :i know u 2 thank's : ---- BSilb1, 28/12/2003 1:43 AM :I'd like to take this moment to pay tribute to "The Megawacky Dimension". Unfortunately, I just found out that it joined "The Hey Arnold Archive" in the list of deceased web sites. - And remember, NICK CLAIMS they will air "Married" on Jan. 2, so if they can make a new years' resolution to not cut off the episode, we MAY be able to see the whole thing. : ---- BSilb1, 28/12/2003 1:53 AM :Also, I forgot to say, Stephen, I checked out your soundtrack section, with songs relavant to the show. I love many of the songs on the list, and thought that UB40's "Falling in Love With You" should be on the list. It's a 1993 chart-topping song. Also, Selena sang a song called "Dreaming of You" in 1995 - that's a good one for the list. : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 28/12/2003 10:04 PM :yeah, and maybe that song "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch could be a possibility there. ::shrug:: but that's just me ^^;; : ---- LovelySean, 08/01/2004 9:05 PM :can you send me a picture of what you get thank's if you can't or can still thank's if you can my name is michelle if you went to be friend's ok so bye : : ---- Cool, 09/01/2004 4:18 PM :Use periods, there your friend! :You dont have to start a new thread for an old topic. :Wait till the gallery is up. :-Stephen : ---- Eve4000, 10/01/2004 6:43 PM :I knew it! I knew you would say that. : ---- BSilb1, 10/01/2004 7:29 PM :Well, since it says "Sean", I assume he's a male. But if he was a female, periods certainly wouldn't be his friends. : ---- Cool, 11/01/2004 10:32 AM :funny sound fx ba-dum-dum-chesh :he-heh